


Unkillable Monster

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short Story, Violence, more drabble than anything, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Fear grips him when he hears the gun goes off and watches Oswald fall to the ground, for a split second he fears he's dead.





	Unkillable Monster

There is silence as Ed watches him seize up before stumbling back and collapse to the ground. He can feel his heart pounding erratically in his chest, breath catching in his throat as he stares down at his friend who is currently screaming in agony as blood gushes from the hole where a eye once was. Oswald’s body shakes as he places a hand over the wound, blood seeps between his fingers and he’s crying. Ed reaches out to pull him close, head cradled in his lap, but he can’t afford to look down at him. There is a lumbering monster of a man towering over them; he’s mechanical and cruel with eyes that glow a horrifying red, a red that mirrors the red gushing out of the hole in Oswald’s face. 

“He-he’s hurt. He needs help.” Ed stammers out. He’s pleading with a man who has no care for them. He sees them the way the cops see them, Barnes, Gordon, the US government itself. The government that sent this hulking monster to exterminate them as if they were rodents and not human beings.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help him.” He speaks, voice rough. He hardly sounds human, there’s a sadistic enjoyment in his eyes as he stalks towards them.

Oswald’s gun is laying on the ground, but Ed doesn’t reach for it. He tightens his grip on Oswald, holds him. He considers getting up and fleeing, but he isn’t sure he can support him, if he carries him then his movements will be slowed by the weight of his injured friend. Their chance of survival will be low.

He feels helpless like a child when Bane reaches them, he reaches down and grabs Oswald by the throat and hoist him up into the air. Ed’s shaking as he watches him, watches as his fingertips press harshly against his throat, grip tightening. Oswald’s legs kick helplessly, face reddening further as he chokes and struggles, pathetically clawing at Bane’s arms.

“It’ll be over soon.” He speaks to the man he is currently killing.

This time Ed does reach for the gun, he shakily climbs to his feet and aims it at the monster. He aims at his head, aim steady, and he feels as if for once he is the hero in the story instead of the villain, the dragon meant to be slayed. He pulls the trigger; the bang is near deafening as it always is. Blood spurts then seeps from the hole in Bane’s forehead, still he stands, still he’s gripping Oswald’s throat, but in a moment, he drops the man to the ground and stumbles backwards. Ed sees a fire in his eyes, and he knows this man is not going to die, he is an unkillable monster, but he’s bought them time.

He drops the gun and races to his friend, grabs him and pulls him to his feet. Oswald stumbles, he can hardly stand let alone run, but Ed has him. He holds onto him tightly as he turns and runs, if he’s to die he’s going to die trying to save his life, to save their lives.


End file.
